Victorious 100 one-shot challange
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: Hi! :) I'm taking request for one-shots! Since I decided to do the Victorious 100 one-shot challange! :) Please send me your request by reviewing! :)
1. Chapter 0

Hey :) I'm new to the Victorious section of Fanfiction so I decided to start a Victorious a hundered one-shot challange. Just send me request you want me to write about! Send me requests by reviewing! It can be friendship, romance, and angst or whatever you want! :) Bye :) I can't wait to hear your request! :)

-AleAmaroBTR :)


	2. Chapter 1 Nice To Meet You

_**-Nice Meeting You-**_

_**Hey :) This is a one-shot on how Beck and Jade met. :) It's dedicated to cuteasme. Thank you for reviewing. If you sent me a request i'm still writing your one-shot. It should be posted soon. :) **_

It was the first day of kindergarden in Ms. Harts kindergarden class. All the little boys and girls were crying because they had to leave there mommy and and daddy. Well everyone but two kids were crying. There was Jadelyn West or Jade as she liked to be called, who looked unfazed that she was about to leave her parents. She had beautiful wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Jade, are going to be okay", asked her mother.

"Of course I will mom", sighed Jade. She hated it that her parents thought she was going to cry just because they were about to leave her for a few hours. Seriously all the kids crying are just big babies.

"Jade, do you have your lunch", asked her dad.

"Yes, dad", she sighed. Like she actually was going to forget something. She wished her parents would stop treating like a little baby.

"I can't believe my baby is growing up", her mom cried.

"MOM! I'm not a baby", yelled Jade.

"No, you're right you're a big girl", her mom said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Seriously mom", asked Jade.

Then there Beckett Oliver or Beck as he liked to be called. He seemed unfazed about leaving his parents. He wasn't scared at all. He knew he wasn't going to see them for a few hours. He didn't undersatnd why every other kid was crying. He had beautiful hair,was tan, and had a amazing smile for a five year old.

"Beck are you ready for kindergarden", asked his mom.

"Yeah", he responded calmly.

"My baby is growing up", his mom said while giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have everything", his dad asked.

"Yes, I do", Beck respoonded.

"Hey everyone", a young teacher named Ms. Hart greeted everyone. "I'm Ms. Hart and i'm going to be the kindergarden teacher. Come lets go."

Everyone got in line and followed Ms. Hart to the classroom.

"Okay i'm going to give you assigned seats",Ms. Hart said smiling. She gave assigned seats to everyone in the class. Towards the back she sat Beck and Jade together. They were coloring pictures for fun.

"Hi, i'm Beck", he said with a smile.

"Hey, i'm Jade", she said.

"You want to be my friend", he asked sweetly.

"Umm... sure", Jade said being a little confused.

"Cool", he said coolly.

"Why do you want to be my friend",asked Jade.

"Because you seem cool", he said. "Why did you say yes in being my friend?"

"Because you seem cool too", Jade said. "I mean you didn't cry like a big baby like all the other."

"Thanks", he said. "You're cool too for not crying either."

"Thanks", she said with a small smile.

"Can I borrow your red crayon", asked Beck.

"Sure, if you let me borrow your blue crayon", she said.

"Of course", he said with a small smile. He handed her the blue crayon while she handed him the red crayon

"Okay class i'm going to call attendence", the teacher said. "Please say here."

She went through her list and the she got to Beck's name.

"Beckett Oliver", she said with a smile.

"Here", Beck said.

"Your name's Beckett", Jade said laughing. "That's funny!"

"Yeah it is", he said. "But please call me Beck."

"Okay Beckett", said with a small smile. "I mean Beck."

The teacher continued with the list and then she got to Jade.

"Jadelyn West", the teacher said with a smile.

"Here", Jade said.

"You're making fun of my name when your name is Jadelyn", he said with a small smile.

"Funny Beckett", Jade said with sarcasm.

"Yes it is Jadelyn", he responded.

"Beckett", she teased.

"Jadelyn", he laughed.

"Okay, just call me Jade", she said laughing.

"Okay then, just call me Beck", he said.

"Okay Beck", she said.

"Okay Jade", he said giving her a smile.

It was time for lunch, and since they were in kindergarden they were allowed to have lunch outside on the kindergarden playground. Jade and Beck were walking side by side to a tree with shade for lunch.

"Okay so what do you have", asked Beck as they were sitting down under the tree.

"Umm... peanut butter and jelly", she said, "apple juice, apples and a cookie. What about you?"

"I have a ham sandwich, orange juice, carrots and a brownie", he said.

"Want to trade", she asked.

"Sure", he said. "What do you want to trade?"

"How about you give me your orange juice and brownie", she said. "and i'll give you my apple juice and cookie."

"Okay", he said with a smile as they traded lunches.

During recess both Beck and Jade played on the playground and played tag together. They became fast friends. During class they talked, helped each other and played. This was just the start of a beautiful friendship.

_**I'm so sorry if it's short. I'll make it up be writing longer one-shots. :)**_

_**Hey :) Thanks for reading again this is dedicated to cuteasme. :) Please review and send in your request. I am currently writing the other request. So they should be up soon! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 My New Bestie

_**-My New Bestie-**_

_**Hey :) This is a one-shot on how Cat and André met. :) It's dedicated to misslittlemaslow21. Thank you for reviewing. If you sent me a request i'm still writing your one-shot. It should be posted soon. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTorious or the Characters. I only own Mrs. Christmas. :) I don't own Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. :)**_

Today was the first day of pre-school for little Caterina Valentine or Cat as she liked to be called. It was two months into pre-school; but Cat was barely going now because she didn't want to go at first, but now she wants to go. It always a little scary at first for Cat but once she gets used to it she is outgoing and fun. Cat had beautiful wavy brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You ready", asked Cat's mom.

"Yes, mommy", little Cat said. Cat's mom had bought her a new backpack that was pink with unicorns, it came with a matching lunch box.

"Mommy, I can bring Jeffery my giraffe right", asked Cat.

"Of course you can", her mom said with a sweet smile.

Cat and her mom were walking towards the pre-school rooms at the school. Cat knew she was only going to be away from her mommy for a few hours. Cat couldn't wait to make new friends. Cat's mom knocked on the door and they waited until someone opened the door. A nice looking lady opened the door and smiled sweetly at Cat.

"You sure you want to stay", asked Cat's mom.

"Yes, mommy", responded Cat with a smile.

"Okay, remember if you need me just ask the teacher to call me", she said, "Okay?"

"Yes, mommy", Cat said giving her mom a kiss and a hug.

"I love you", Cat's mom said giving her a kiss and hug in return. "I'll be here to pick you up later."

"Okay, mommy", Cat waved good-bye.

"Hi, i'm Mrs. Christmas", the teacher said, "and i'm going to be your teacher."

"Okay, I love your name", Cat said with a small smile. The teacher led Cat to a room full of kids her age.

"Thank you", Mrs. Christmas said with a smile. "Everyone this is Caterina Valentine. She will be joining you in pre-school."

"Hi Caterina", all the little kids said.

"Hi", Cat said. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Cat if you want."

"Okay, Cat", the little kids said.

"Who's that with you", asked the teacher.

"This is Jeffery my giraffe", Cat said with a smile.

"He is so cute", Mrs. Christmas said. "Can someone help Cat please."

"I will Mrs. Christams", said a little boy with dreadlocks.

"Thank you André ", she said with a smile. "Cat can you go sit next to André."

"Okay", Cat said while walking and making her way towards André. She sat next to him in the empty chair.

"Hi, i'm André", he said with a smile.

"Hi, i'm Caterina", she said returning the smile. "But you can call me Cat."

"I like your name", he said.

"Thanks! I like your name too!", she said with a giggle.

"Do you like it here", he asked.

"I do like it, but I don't have any friends", she said.

"Yes you do", he said with a smile. "I'm your new friend."

"Really", Cat said with a laugh.

"Of course", André said laughing.

"Okay class time for music", Mrs. Christmas said. "Everyone find a music partner."

"Want to be my partner", asked André.

"Of course", Cat said.

"Okay, with your music partner I want you to preform a song", Mrs. Christmas said. "You can play it on one of the instruments or you can sing it."

"Okay what song do you want to do", asked André.

"How... about... twinkle, twinkle, little star!", Cat said with a huge smile.

"Okay", André said. "Do we play it or sing it?"

"How about we do both!", Cat said.

"Okay we both sing and I play the xylophone", he said.

"Okay! Let's practice!", Cat said as André ran and got a xylophone from the music box. Cat and André pracitced until it was time to preform. Everyone else went up first and Cat & André went last.

"Okay, and last but not least we have Cat and André", Mrs. Christmas said. "What will you be singing?"

"André and I will be singing and playing twinkle, twinkle, little star", Cat said to the teacher and everyone.

"Okay, go ahead and start", Mrs. Christmas said giving both of them a smile.

Cat and André began singing and playing...

_**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky"**__, little Cat Valentine sang with an amazing voice._

_**"When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night", **__little _André_ sang with an incredible voice for a four year old._

_**" Then the traveller in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so"**__, Cat sang._

_**"In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, 'Till the sun is in the sky"**__, _André_ sang._

_**"As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveller in the dark. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star",**__ Cat sang beautifully for a girl who was only four years old._

_**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky"**__, _André_ sang showing his talent in music._

_**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. How I wonder what you are."**__, both of them sang the last line together._

"That was amazing", Mrs. Christmas said with a huge smile. While all the other little boys and girls clapped. Both Cat and André took there seats.

"You were amazing", André said with a smile.

"Thank you! You were amazing too!", Cat said with a giggle.

"You know you're like my bestie", Cat said.

"No, I am your bestie", André said.

"Thanks Andrea", Cat said with a squeal.

"Your welcome", he said.

That day Cat had an amazing first day of pre-school and had found a new bestie. André had found a new best friend that day. Both of them became best friends and singing partners. That day both of them enjoyed playing house together, and having fun. It was time to go home, but Cat didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to play with her bestie. But Mrs. Valentine came to pick her up and she had to leave.

"Bye André", Cat said sadly.

"Bye Cat. Don't be sad we will see each other tomorrow", he said.

"Okay", she said cheering up. "I will see you tomorrow."

Both of them hugged and Cat waved at André good-bye.

"Did you like pre-school", asked Mrs. Valentine.

"Yes!", squealed Cat. "I made a new bestie named André."

"That's wonderful baby", said Mrs. Valentine.

Cat couldn't wait until the next day of pre-school. She couldn't wait to be with her bestie again.

_**Hey :) Thanks for reading again this is dedicated to misslittlemaslow21 . :) Please review and send in your request. I am currently writing the other request. So they should be up soon! :) You're all AMAZING! :) Follow me on Twitter if you want! :) You can tweet me ideas or ask when I will update; or i'll tweet saying when i'll post a new chapter! My twitter name is AleLuvsBTRand1D **_

_**Bye :)**_


	4. Chapter 3 Secert

_**-Secert-**_

_**Hey :) This is a one-shot and it's Halloween themed.I can't say who it is about until the end. It's kind of OOC:) It's dedicated to Kiandra20. Thank you for reviewing. If you sent me a request i'm still writing your one-shot. It should be posted soon. :) It's scary and I think rated T. It has kind of PLL because of the song.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTorious or the Characters. I don't the song Secerts by The Pierces.**_

_**Got a secret, Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said, 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.**_

Everyone keeps secerts. Two can keep a secert if one of them is dead. You better save it and take it to the grave, because you might end up dead. I can't tell you my name right now, call me Lexi. You don't need to now my name, it's a secert for now. If I tell you, you might end up dead. You don't want that do you? I don't think so. I'm going to start my little story now, so listen closely. You see I have a group of friends, they all think i'm sweet and would never hurt anyone. But they're so wrong, poor them. You see there is a boy and he doesn't love me he loves her. He looks at me like a friend. I hate it. If I can't have him, now one can. Poor little Andre didn't get to gradute high school. But, it was his fault, he didn't love me. He deserved the suffering he got. I had the perfect plan to kill him. I was walking down the hall of school when I spotted him. Perfect, he was alone. It was time to put my plan in action.

"Hey Andre", I said trying to sound sweet.

"Hey", he said.

"Take me to the lake", I asked. "I want to go somewhere peaceful."

"Sure", he said with a smile. A smile that I loved. But sadly that smile would be gone in a few hours. We drove to the lake. I had everything ready to commit the perfect crime. We walked to the lake it was deserted. We sat down at the pier for awhile and talked. He started to get sleepy. Perfect. He fell asleep. I took my gloves and knife. I put on my gloves and grabbed the knife. I looked at poor Andre. Poor him, he was about to die. But he deserved it. He didn't love me. I grabbed my knife and lifted in the air ready to plunge the knife deep into his heart. I plunged the knife deep into his heart, with the red crimson blood escaping his body. He opened his mouth and said his last words.

"How could you", he said in a hushed tone.

"Because you don't love me", I said whispering. "You didn't love me."

"Why?", he uttered.

"If I can't have you, no one can", I whispered into his ear.

With that he breathed his last breath. I blew a kiss to him. I love that feeling. I love taking someones life and and red crimson blood oozing out. I had to get rid of him now. Since we were still sitting at the pier, I just thew him off the pier. I watched as he slowly sunk to the ground. I had to get rid of the evidence and his car. I washed the knife and gloves in the water. Then I walked to the car and I took of the license plates. I put it in a black platic bag with the knife and gloves. I set the car on fire, but before I did that I took out everything from the car that could be linked to Andre or I. Then I set it on fire and ran from there. I got rid of the evidence somewhere, but i'm not going to tell you that. I just commited the perfect crime. You might be saying "oh, poor her getting over confident, something is defenitly going to go wrong." But that's not going to happen. Or is it? I ran all the way home, which took about an hour. When I got home my parents didn't ask me where I went. Later on that night Beck called me. Frantically asking me if I had seen Andre. I said I hadn't seen him at all. Lie. I asked Beck what was wrong. He told me that Andre had gone missing. I faked cried that I was upset about Andre. I'm a good actress, aren't I? Everyone was worried about him, and what happened to him. They never found him or his body in this case. The police had their leads and suspects, but I was never one of them. I got interviewed by the police but they never suspected me. A bad descision for them, but it was a good thing for me. People started losing hope on finding him. Andre went "missing" on September 30, and it's about to be a month since I killed him.

_**I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone. I promise. Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life.**_

It's been a month and a day now since I killed Andre and no one suspects me. I was hanging out with Jade today. It was halloween today and Jade and I were watching a scary movie at her house. She asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"You were with Andre last. Weren't you", she asked.

"I have something to tell you", I said. " Promise you won't tell anyone"

"Promise", she said.

"Do you swear on your life", I asked.

"I swear", she said.

"Okay", I said "I killed Andre."

"YOU DID WHAT?!", she screamed.

"I killed him", I said calmly.

"What! I have to tell the police!", she screamed.

_**You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell. You swore you'd never tell**_

"No!", I yelled. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I stabbed her before she could leave. I stabbed her about 20 times. She looked at me with wide eyes.

_**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead.**_

"Why?", she asked with the strength she had left.

"Because you weren't going to keep my secert", I said.

"But-", she said before I cut her off.

"Remember Jade", I said. "Two can keep a secert if one of them is DEAD!"

"I guess you're the one who has to be dead", I continued.

With that she took her last breath. Oh but Robbie had to interupt and walk in.

"Oh my god", he said in shock.

I had to kill him, I know he wasn't going to keep my secert. Poor Robbie was going to be dead now. He was still in shock and didn't notice me coming towards him. I plunged the knife deep into his heart. I killed two people in one night. I felt so accomplished. I never got caught and it's been six years. Oh by the way my real name is Cat Valentine. Remember don't tell anyone or you might end up like Jade and Robbie. Have a nice life, or not. I don't really care.

_**Hey :) Thanks for reading again this is dedicated to Kiandra20. :) Please review and send in your request. I am currently writing the other request. So they should be up soon! :) You're all AMAZING! :) Follow me on Twitter if you want! :) You can tweet me ideas or ask when I will update; or i'll tweet saying when i'll post a new chapter! My twitter name is AleLuvsBTR4Ever**_

_**-If there are any Rushers or Ariana Grande fans reading this remember to nominate for BTR and Ariana Grande on October 19th for the People's Choice Awards. The website is on my profile! :)-**_

_**P.S. I know this isn't the BTR section but I thought maybe some Rushers might be reading this. I'm sorry if it offended anyone. :)**_

_**Bye :)**_


	5. Chapter 4 Forever

**Forever And Always You and I **

_**Hey :) This is a Bori one-shot. I hope You like it! Please read and review! It's based on Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". It's written from no one's pov.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" **_

_**Nine and Seven...**_

Seven year old Tori Vega was on her tree swing in her backyard. She was waiting for her best friend Beck, who was nine years old. They were always together. Beck and his family were coming for a get together with Tori's family.

"Hey!", Beck screamed as he ran to his best friend.

"Hey", Tori said with a huge smile on her face.

"I ditched Andre and Robbie to come hang with you", he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww... Beck loves me", Tori teased.

"Yes I do", Beck said laughing.

"Prove it. Kiss me", Tori dared Beck.

"Okay!", Beck said leaning into kissing Tori.

"Ewww... I was joking Beck!", Tori yelled as she ran from Beck. Beck chased her until he tackled her to the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They laughed and chased each other in Tori's backyard.

Beck and Tori's parents where sitting down on the picnic table watching there kids have fun.

"They're going to fall in love on day", Becks dad joked.

"They defenitly are",Tori's dad said with a laugh.

"They're only seven and nine", Tori's mom said with an eye-roll.

"Yes, we don't know what will happen", Beck's mom said giving her husband an eye-roll.

_**Sixteen and Eighteen...**_

Now Tori was sixteen and Beck was eighteen. Beck is really handsome with a great personality and great hair. Tori has grown to become really beautiful, with high cheek bones and a beautiful smile. They were on there way to there favorite hang out. A small creek behind there house. Beck was chasing Tori saying he was going to beat her up.

"You know you won't beat me up Beck!", Tori yelled while running away.

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't tickle you!", Beck yelled as he chased Tori. He tackled her onto the grass then started to tickle her non-stop.

"Beck! Please stop!", Tori yelled laughing.

"Okay", Beck laughed along with Tori, " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Tori said finally calming down

"I really like you", Beck said, " Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!", Tori said, " But give me a piggy back ride home."

"Okay", Beck laughed, " hop on!"

Beck carried Tori to her house. There both there parent were talking and watching them. Beck and Tori then layed down on the grass and held hands and watched the beautiful stars.

"I really like the beautiful stars Beck", Tori said while staring at the sky.

"Me too", Beck said smiling ,"They're beautiful, just like you."

"Those two are really in love", Tori's mom said while smiling.

"Yes they are, and they're beautiful together", Beck's mom sighed.

"I can't believe those two fell in love!", Tori's dad said in disbelief.

"You two said they would", Beck mom said.

"Well we never believed it", Beck's dad laughed.

"Well they are in love. Look at them smiling like idiots at each other like they smile at the stars", Tori's mom said while laughing and look at both Beck and Tori.

They were both staring at each other with love in there eyes. Tori then laid her head on Beck's chest and then looked up at the stars. Both were staring up at the sky with amazement in there eyes.

_**Twenty-Five and Twenty-Three...**_

Beck is now twenty- five and Tori is now twenty- three. They had been dating for seven years now. Beck had decided to take Tori on a date to there favorite place, the creek behind there houses.

"Tori lets go!", Beck yelled, " I have a surprise!"

"What is it!", Tori yelled back, "Please tell me Beck!"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise", he said calmly.

"Fine, whatever", Tori responded.

They got to there destination were they laughed and talked for awhile. They ate there dinner under the beautiful shining stars and moon.

"Tori stand up and close your eyes", Beck said.

"Okay", Tori said simiply while standing up and closing her eyes.

"Okay open them", Beck said giving Tori instructions.

"Tori, will you marry me?", Beck asked, " I will love you forever and always."

"Yes!", Tori yelled, "Yes! I will love you forever and always."

They kissed and celebrated there engagement under the beautiful stars and the shining moon.

_**Later in the Year...**_

They never got a chance to walk down the aisle together. There moms never got a chance to cry at there wedding .They never got a chance to rock there baby on the front porch. They never got the chance to grow old to eighty-seven and eighty-nine. It was all taken away by a drunk driver who didn't care for anyone else.

One night Tori was driving back home from work in the middle of the night. When a drunk driver hit her car stright on. Tori was injured and taken to the hospital. When Beck heard the news he rushed to the hospital and to Tori's hospital room. The doctor's said she was in a bad condition. Her chance of survival were very slim. The next day in the morning Tori's condition got worse. Beck went to her bed side and stayed there. Along with Beck were his parents, and Tori's parents and her sister Trina.

"I will always love you. Forever and always you and I", Beck cried as he said those word that ment a lot to both.

Tori said her last words to Beck, "I will always love you forever and always. No matter if i'm not here with you I will always love you."

Thats when Tori took her last breath and passed away to heaven. Beck couldn't take the pain of losing who he loved the most. He hated that they would never grow old together. They would never have little babies. That drunk driver took someone he cared about, someone he loved. He didn't care to live anymore. He ran to through the streets not caring about the cars. Thats when another tragedy struck; Beck got ran over and killed on impact. Now he could be forever and always with his one true love, the person he loved with all his heart, Tori Vega.

He walked into heaven were Tori was waiting for him. She had a beautiful white silk dress, and he a had a white tux. They both held hands and walked into heaven. There love was now forever and always. They were now in peace, together and always.

_**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the character death, I have never done character death. Please review! :) Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. :) Bye :) Sorry for not updating **_


End file.
